


Jeux interdits

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Gen, Moral Lessons, Prequel, Training, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains. Ou comment en voulant épater le plus petit, le plus grand écope d'une humiliation et d'une leçon toutes deux bien méritées. <b>Ecrit par: Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux interdits

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Chrysos
> 
> Timeline: préquelle - se déroule en 1978, Aioros a 8 ans et Aiolia, 6 ans.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1978 _

— T’es sûr que papa ne t’a pas vu prendre son arc au grenier ?

Aioros, fixant une cible en papier à un olivier, se tourna vers son cadet. Se voulant rassurant, il répondit :

— Aucune chance ! Tu sais bien qu’il est avec Dôkho. Ils ne bougeront pas du salon avant un bon moment, crois-moi.

Aiolia était tout disposé à croire son aîné mais, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire allait mal tourner. Du haut de ses six ans, il savait déjà d’expérience quelle serait la réaction de son géniteur s’il découvrait ses rejetons indignes en train de trifouiller son arc de compétition. Et la promesse d’une fessée en règle ne l’enchantait décidément que moyennement.

— Bah, lui souffla Aioros. Si tu veux, tu peux retourner jouer tout seul à la maison. De toute façon, tu es trop petit pour toucher à un arc, papa le dit tout le temps.

Aiolia, offusqué, balaya d’un coup d’un seul toutes ses hésitations. Arrachant l’arc des mains de son aîné, il prit une flèche dans le carquois et beugla :

— Je vais te montrer, moi, si je suis trop petit !

Aioros, manipulateur débutant, sourit et rétorqua alors :

— Très bien ! Mais c’est de ce côté qu’il faut viser, tu n’as pas oublié ?

De plus en plus agacé, le futur chevalier du Lion posa sommairement la flèche dans le repose flèche, banda l’arc de toutes ses forces et tira presque aussitôt. Le projectile, suivant une trajectoire peu orthodoxe, fonça pourtant en direction de la cible… avant de se ficher dans le sol à un bon mètre de celle-ci.

— Il y a de l’idée, jugea Aioros, se retenant de rire. Mais tu t’y es mal pris. Regarde comment il faut faire !

Impérial, le Sagittaire en devenir s’empara de l’arc et entreprit d’instruire son benjamin :

— Déjà, dit-il. Tu le tiens mal. Il faut que l’arc soit parallèle au corps, pas complètement de travers.

— Oui, concéda Aiolia. Mais si je fais ça, l’arc frottera par terre. Je suis trop…

— Petit ? tenta Aioros. Si c’est ça, on ira chercher un tabouret. Bref, après tu mets la flèche à hauteur d’yeux, tu tires le plus possible sur la corde, tu vises tranquillement la cible et…

Concluant la démonstration, l’aîné des Xérakis lâcha la corde. La flèche, parfaitement ajustée, partit à pleine vitesse sur la cible et … la manqua de cinquante centimètres au bas mot. Cela dit, elle ne fut pas perdue pour tout le monde, comme le constatèrent les deux grecs.

Après avoir évité l’arbre, elle fonça vers la demeure toute proche des Xérakis et, scénario catastrophe s’il en est, choisit de pulvériser un des carreaux de la cuisine. Carreau qui sera plus tard accusé par Aioros d’avoir traîtreusement reflété un rayon de soleil sournois, destiné à l’éblouir. Version qui fut toutefois souvent contestée par son cadet.

Pour l’heure, Aioros n’était pas d’humeur à analyser les raisons de cet échec cuisant.

— Et m…. étouffa-t-il seulement, soucieux de ne pas aggraver son cas en enseignant en plus une expression colorée à son jeune frère.

Ce dernier, paniqué, lui lança un regard de supplicié et bredouilla :

— Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Le prochain Sagittaire, envisageant une retraite prudente, en attendant mieux, fut coupé dans son élan par l’arrivée d’un surprenant bourreau. Dôkho, flèche à la main, s’approcha des deux enfants et, tout en sérénité effrayante, demanda :

— C’est à vous, je présume ?

— Euh… oui, reconnut Aioros.

Un long silence s’instaura subitement entre les interlocuteurs. Savourant presque la détresse des deux Xérakis, Dôkho finit par leur avouer :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est vide. Le grand Pope vient juste d’appeler votre père en urgence. J’attendais tranquillement son retour en sirotant un thé quand, disons, votre petit manège a failli me piquer au vif.

— Désolé, bafouillèrent les deux Xérakis.

— J’en ai vu d’autre, les rassura la Balance. Bon, ce n’est pas le tout, mais nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, votre père va bientôt revenir. Aioros, tu files remettre l’arc et le carquois à leur place. Et toi Aiolia, tu vas m’aider à balayer les débris de verre et à les étaler à l’extérieur. Comme ça, votre père croira que le carreau a été cassé de l’intérieur. Après, il ne restera plus qu’à trouver une excuse convaincante pour expliquer pourquoi cette vitre a soudain volé en éclat.

— On va lui mentir, résuma Aioros, pas tout à fait déjà égal à lui-même mais presque. Tu crois vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ?

— Tu souhaites peut-être lui dire la vérité de vive voix, proposa malicieusement Dôkho. A moins que tu ne préfères qu’il n’en vienne de lui-même aux conclusions qui s’imposent ?

Convaincu par les arguments chocs du Chinois, Aioros s’exécuta. Aiolia, pour sa part, trouva le plan du gardien du septième temple très bon et n’hésita pas une seconde à le lui faire savoir.

Dôkho, devant quand même garder un minimum d’autorité, le sermonna alors :

— En tout cas, j’espère que ça vous servira de leçon. Les armes sont dangereuses et doivent être maniées avec précaution, que vous soyez appelés à devenir chevalier ou non.

Aiolia, méditant cette sage leçon, proposa :

— Alors, c’est pour ça qu’Athéna a interdit qu’on les utilise en combat ! C’était trop dangereux pour les gens autour et, en plus, on risque de tout casser avec !

— Probablement, sourit le flegmatique Dôkho. Probablement…

 


End file.
